


this is halloween

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Halloween, Injury, M/M, Pumpkins, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Mark wakes up to a very overwhelming scent of pumpkin and Lucas missing from their bed. What the hell is going on?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhongmvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongmvs/gifts).



> aha i have never written lumark before im so sorry if it sucks

When Mark wakes up, he wakes up to the overpowering scent of pumpkin and he groans. It’s not that he doesn’t like the scent of pumpkin - it’s actually something he enjoys very much. But the scent of it right now is so overpowering that Mark feels almost dizzy. In his still half-asleep state, he tries to tell where the scent is coming from. The bed next to him is empty, so Lucas is up, so it can’t be some new shampoo or something he tried. The smell is starting to give him a headache, making sleep impossible and he sits up, groaning. He rubs his face before looking up - and freezes.

There are a ton of weird decorations in the bedroom that… definitely were not here last night. There’s some weird carnivorous plant sculpture in the corner eating what looks like someone’s hand. There’s a giant pumpkin hanging over the television in the bedroom. Mark raises an eyebrow and kicks the bedsheets off - the bed sheets are different. Usually, it’s a pale beige colour but now there’s bright orange sheets with a mini pumpkin and bat design all over it. He shoves his feet in his slippers and peers out the bedroom.

On the table by the door, there’s some weird… mat with what looks like a zombie forcing its way out of the ground. There are numerous fake bats hanging from the ceiling from one end to the other and Mark pulls his head back into the bedroom. Did someone break into their house? Why someone would break into their house and decorate it for Hallowe’en, he has no idea, but he is definitely freaked out.

There’s a noise from somewhere in the apartment; a thud, and Lucas promptly yells in pain and frustration.

Mark forgets all of the previous weirded out feelings and sprints out the room, sliding on the floor in his slippers and thudding to the ground as his slippers lose traction. He curses and sits up to look in the kitchen to find Lucas… holding his foot, cursing, a hammer laying by his feet. Mark can see the slight hint of tears in Lucas’ eyes and scrambles up, rushing in. “Hey, hey what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing, I just dropped the damn hammer trying to put a decoration up.”

Mark leads Lucas to sit down, easing his sock off his foot to check it. He runs his fingers delicately over his skin, making sure there’s no sign of a fracture or break before sighing. “I think you’re just going to have a bruise.”

Lucas sighs and leans against the kitchen table. “Damn it, my clumsiness ruined the surprise.”

Mark blinks a little. “No, I woke up about four minutes ago… What surprise?” He looks around, wrinkling his nose. “Where the hell is that smell of pumpkin coming from.” 

Lucas sniffs and gets up, half-shuffling, half-walking to the fridge and pulling it open. Mark’s eyes widen at the sight of four different pies in the shelves. “What are those?”

“Chocolate pumpkin, normal pumpkin, a normal pumpkin pie with some toffee topping and another pumpkin and chocolate pie mix.”

“Okay. And why is there a giant pumpkin in our bedroom? Did you fall and hit your head?”

Lucas huffs and shuts the fridge door, hobbling over to the side. He picks up two Starbucks cups and hands one over to Mark. The smell is pumpkin spice latte for sure and he sits down. 

“Thank you, I’m glad that Starbucks is back into the fall range of lattes and drinks but uh. Why are there so many Hallowe’en decorations up?”

Lucas shrugs and sits back down, slurping gently from his cup. “Well, you always said you wished South Korea celebrated Hallowe’en like Canada did.”

“Yeah… but it’s like September 5th.”

“But you always said Hallowe’en starts when Starbucks releases their pumpkin spice. They released it today.”

Mark looks around at everything, looking at the latte in his hand and smiles, his sleepy and adrenaline addled brain finally starting to piece it all together.

“You even changed the sheets whilst I was asleep?”

“It was meant to be the last thing I did but I forgot about the big kitten ornament I found with a witch’s hat fused with a chef’s hat for the kitchen.”

“You made Hallowe’en early for me?”

“Of course, I did, you love Hallowe’en.”

Mark grins and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ slightly pouted lips. “I love it.” 

Lucas immediately perks up, grinning. “I found, I found this awesome place that has pumpkins, the early batch that you can go pick, I thought we could go there this afternoon and make some cool Halloween snacks I found on YouTube and eat them whilst watching some horror movies tonight?”

“That sounds absolutely divine.”

Lucas grins and sits back, obviously pleased with himself. Mark shakes his head, chuckling. He can’t believe this, Lucas must have done so much research on Western Halloween celebrations and spent ages thinking on this, buying everything all to do everything for Mark to wake up to the day pumpkin spice came back to stores.

Mark takes a gulp of his latte before leaning on the counter, grinning. “You do know, even for four pies, you used way too much pumpkin flavouring and those pies are going to be so sickly.”

“I didn’t!”   
  
“How much did you use?”

“Twelve cups of puree for each one.”

Mark can’t help but laugh. “You’re meant to use two cups for each one.”

Lucas stares at Mark for a moment, like the world just crumbled around him before grabbing a recipe from the counter and shrieking. “THAT’S A TWO, WHAT’S THAT WEIRD LINE BEFORE IT, IT LOOKS LIKE A TWELVE.”

Mark can’t help but laugh as Lucas immediately grabs his laptop, grumbling about measurements and why didn’t he get Taeyong to bake and enjoys his latte as he looks around the room.

It truly feels like walking around the Hallowe’en decorated stores in October when he was in Canada and he rests his chin on his hand. “Cas?”

Lucas looks up, distracted from an apparently angry review he was writing. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more than you love  _ Nightmare Before Christmas. _ ”

Within minutes, they’re arguing if that is even possible, enjoying their pumpkin spice and a lazy morning on the couch, surrounded by the scent of pumpkin. Outside, the trees slowly drop their orange, red and brown leaves and Mark sighs softly as Lucas screams at a jump scare.

Yeah, this is Hallowe’en and his boyfriend is most definitely the best in the world.


End file.
